


I Will Never Let You Fall

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet and fluffy fic in which Anders gets carried by his lady. Written for the Dragon Age kink meme. </p>
<p>"If you cannot walk then I will carry you." Hawke said, all too easily sweeping the underweight mage into her arms bridal style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Never Let You Fall

There was no time to counter the blow, the blow that would've struck Anders in what might've been a fatal way. So Hawke chose to block it. With her body. 

White hot searing pain rippled through her as she fell to her knees, her great sword chopping the assailants head clean off in a gory display. She winced, Anders mouth was moving, he was shouting something similar to her name, his hands aglow. How did he always look so good? Even when his face was scrunched up in what must've been crippling concern. 

As soon as the pain had begun, it was taken away by the gentle hands on her chest. Hawke found herself swept into his arms, wrapped into a secure embrace. He had dropped to the ground along with her, his limbs made jelly by the sight of his warrior sporting a gaping hole in her chest. 

"Oh, you silly woman.. my love. I could've lost you." He whispered between frantic kisses.

"I'm still here. If that had connected, you'd be gone for sure." Katya said softly, caressing his stubbly cheek. "And I wasn't willing to let that happen. Not now. Not ever."

Anders opened and closed his mouth in quick succession, unable to find the words to express his feelings. So instead, he kissed her forehead and hugged her again, unphased by the transfer of blood and guts onto his own robes from Katya’s armor. 

With an awkward clearing of the throat from a certain elf, the couple was suddenly all too aware of the uncomfortable silence that now surrounded them. 

"You're alright Hawke?" Fenris asked, though unable to look at her eyes, like he were embarrassed to show worry for her. 

"Mhm. Thanks to Anders, I am." Hawke replied, rising to her feet and touching the hole the enchanted blade had branded into her heavy armor. 

"This’ll make a great addition to my book!" Varric exclaimed, and it was difficult to tell if he were trying to lighten the mood or if he were serious. Most likely both. 

"Glad we can provide entertainment." Anders joked, standing up himself. As soon as he stood, he seemed to lose his balance, almost falling if not for his lover’s strong arms holding him steady.

"Anders?" Hawke questioned, instantly growing worried. 

It was then they noticed the pool of blood at their feet. The pool of blood stemming from Anders’s ankle. Shit. He must've walked onto a trap during the battle. 

"I.. I don't have any mana left." He confessed, looking much like a sad puppy. 

Fenris scoffed, glaring daggers at the wounded mage. Varric merely shook his head.

"This is too open of a place to rest at," Aveline said, "We need to get back to camp."

"I agree." Hawke said, searching through her pack for basic medicinal supplies after carefully helping Anders to sit down. "I'd like to bandage him up first though."

"That's fine. But we really can't afford to spend more than a few minutes here."

"Understood."

With that, she set to work bandaging his poor ankle after working a healing salve into the wound. It would ease his pain, but would not work nearly as fast as magic would have.

"Thank you." He said, a tiny smile lighting his gaunt face. She could tell he was hurting. It was killing her.

"Can you walk?" Hawke asked, feeling awful for even asking him to try. 

"I.. I think so." 

"Here. Use me as support." Hawke said softly, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned heavily into her. "Ready?" 

He nodded grimly and began to limp along.

They made it a few slow steps before Anders cried out in pain. 

"I don't.. I can't.. I'm so sorry." He murmured, stricken with hurt.

"If you cannot walk then I will carry you." Hawke said, all too easily sweeping the underweight mage into her arms bridal style. 

“Katya!” He breathed, his burnt amber eyes widening in shock. 

“Oh hush.” She said, adjusting her arms. “I don’t mind it. You weigh nothing- Which is actually rather worrisome, you know.” 

“I do mind it though! This is absurd.” Anders whined, though making no move to free himself from her protective grasp. “If I had known you would resort to this, I might’ve found the power to walk.”   
“No, no.” Fenris laughed haughtily, “I think I enjoy seeing this. The oh-so fearsome mage reduced to being carried by our capable leaderess.” 

“Enough.” Hawke said before Anders had a chance to say anything in return, knowing what the outcome would be. “Let’s get moving.” 

“Yes, let’s.” Aveline said with a pointed glance at both Fenris and Anders. 

It was going to be a few hours walk back to camp, but thankfully Hawke’s arms held steadfast. The poor man really did weigh near nothing. But she was also very used to handling a giant greatsword proficiently all day. 

“How are your arms?” He asked, feeling bad for being such a burden on her. 

“You tell me, handsome.” She teased with a coy wink.

“No, really.” He huffed. “You can’t be carrying me this easily.” 

“I’m fine. And I’ll carry you for however long I need to. These arms haven’t failed me yet.” 

“Maybe it’s the pain talking, but might I mention how insanely hot you are?” Anders whispered, always having been impressed with her strength and overall determination. And as demeaning as it was, it was also extremely sexy, being carried by the woman he loved. 

“You may have mentioned it a few times.” Katya said with a feminine laugh, “And I think Fenris may be jealous.” 

True enough, Fenris had been sending especially scorching glances towards the two of them for quite some time. It was hardly a secret that he felt for Hawke in a way she would never be able to return. 

“Good.” Anders said with a smug smile, resting his forehead against her neck and attempting to snuggle into her. As best as one could snuggle a heavy armor-clad woman that is. 

He had been uncharacteristically quiet for some time now, and exponentially less fidgety. Was he…? No. He couldn’t be. Sure enough, his breaths were much slower, and he was clinging tight to her. 

Katya grinned to herself. Her sweet Anders had fallen asleep in her arms. She let him rest, knowing he was both literally and metaphorically drained. 

They arrived at their camp an hour or so later with little incident. Anders and Hawke said little to each, but could not help themselves from casting glances at one another from a distance. When it came time to retire, she led him into her tent, unashamed.

They were on each other in seconds. Hands everywhere, sloppy kisses placed upon bare skin, contented sighs and groans. It was much like their first time. Desperate, needy, long awaited. Every second was bliss. She was the air filling his lungs and he was hers. But oh, how he'd always been hers right from the start.


End file.
